Domestic and commercial clothes dryers utilize considerable volumes of drying air. In most instances, the air supplied to dryers of this type is taken directly from the interior of the buildings in which the dryers are disposed. Further, the air being discharged from commercial and domestic dryers is conventionally exhausted to the exterior of the associated buildings. Thus, the operation of a dryer, either domestic or commercial, typically results in a reasonably large quantity of air being exhausted from the building in which the dryer is housed with the result that exterior air must be admitted into the interior of the building to place the air pumpted therefrom by the dryer. If the weather if cold considerable heat loss is experienced by the dryer exhausting interior air to the exterior of the associated building.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved domestic and commercial dryer air intake installation which will reduce the amount of energy required as a result of operation of a dryer during cold weather.
Examples various forms of dryer air handling structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,423, 3,859,735 4,034,482, 4,099,338 and 4,142,679.